


give me all your new days

by halfwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, if you follow me on tumblr you've probably read this lmao, the cafe au, the cafe au (patent pending)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: Shane doesn't hate his job, and Ryan doesn't hate being a student. It's just better when they aren't alone.





	give me all your new days

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a mess, lmk if there are any mistakes because both parts of this took 10 min each, and also it was originally two parts lmao

It’s his fourth shift of the week and it’s only Tuesday; he’d worked a double yesterday and was barely standing up for the morning shift today. He mostly sleepwalks through the first two hours of his shift, but seven thirty, Shane is sort of awake. And, it has nothing to do with how soon a certain customer is coming in, no matter what his best friend Sara has to say about it. It has nothing to do with Ryan coming in at eight, nor anything to do with his cute smile and hot as fuck arms. Not a damn thing. Shut up, Sara.

“Your boy, nine o'clock,” Sara announces from her place at the register; she just happens to switch him places in the space of two seconds, shoving him towards her register. He glares at her before turning a smile back to the general public, starting with some pink haired university girl ordering a black coffee. He appreciates the simplicity of it before the complicated nature of Ryan’s order, but he definitely does not know Ryan’s order off of the top of his head, shut up, Sara. The pink haired girl moves off quickly, going to the end of the counter to wait for Sara to finish her coffee.

“There’s an episode of Celebrity Ghost Stories with Carrie Fisher in it,” Ryan says when he walks up, apropos of nothing. He always does this, ever since it came up in conversation - Shane doesn’t even remember how - that Shane doesn’t really believe in the paranormal. Ryan seems to have taken it as a personal affront, an actual reason to fight, and Shane likes to humor him, because he’s cute and passionate and funny.

“While I love my mother Carrie Fisher - god rest her soul, love you Mom - I’m still not sure I buy it, Ry,” Shane replies, already ringing up Ryan’s order, even before he’s said anything. He gets the same thing every time he comes in, and both Ryan and Sara could probably recite it by now. Sara’s already set on making it without Shane calling out, so he’d really bet. Ryan huffs from across the counter.

“So you  _don’t_  believe her?” Ryan accuses, narrowing his eyes at Shane in a way that the older man tries not to find adorable. He knows Ryan means it to be - well - not adorable, but he’s just so cute.

“It’s not that I don’t believe her, but that I can’t believe any ghost story until I personally see the evidence. And aren’t you supposed to be doing your LMC homework? Not researching random ass episodes of Celebrity Ghost Stories?” Shane asks. Ryan has told him about his classes this semester already, and he has told Shane - complained to Shane - that his Laws of Mass Communication homework is the hardest. Ryan doesn’t even seem to register the callout, instead keeping his indignation and narrowed eyes and the attraction clenching of his jaw. Sara clears her throat. 

“Why don’t you two boys watch it together and discuss it sometime when Shane _isn’t_ behind my counter?” she asks, raising an eyebrow, and Ryan’s face falls from anger into embarrassment, flushed and pretty. Shane can barely make himself look up at the other man, but he does, and he makes himself smile over at him to. Ryan nods and Shane gets back to grinning, soft and full this time. “You might have to arrange a time for that. Shane, you should take your break while it’s slow,” Sara pushes them onward, shooing them over to one of the tables in the back.

“I think we just got set up on a date,” Ryan says, an expression of surprise settling into his features. Surprise turns to horror when he realises exactly what he said, back peddling like a champ. “Not that I’m assuming this is going to be a date, or that you even like men. Totally not assuming anything, just gonna watch some Celebrity Ghost Stories with a bro, sitting four feet apart cause we’re not gay,” Ryan rambles, talking with his hands a little and being over all adorable. Shane can barely contain his fondness, spilling over at the sides of his smile.

“It can be a date, if you want,” Shane assuages, tapping a finger to the back of one of Ryan’s hands, which has stopped in mid-arc in the air for some reason or another. Ryan takes his hand back to himself and blushes, looking over at Shane through his lashes rather than anything else. “Maybe the first of a few, or many, if you want,” Shane chances, proud of himself for managing not to stutter over his words, as he was wont to do sometimes when he tried to be any kind of smooth. Ryan, for his part, looks like the smoothness worked entirely, looking at Shane with eyes.

“You want to go on multiple dates with me? Maybe even a lot?” Ryan asks, and it startles Shane a little, how insecure someone who looks like Ryan can sound. He’s gorgeous, light facial hair sprinkled across high cheekbones, full lips and beautiful eyes, and arms and shoulders of a Greek god. He’s the kind of good looking people write stories about, and he sounds like he wants to go on a date with  _Shane._

“I’d love to.”

* * *

It’s not their first date, but it’s not their twenty-fifth either; they’re still in that nebulous  _maybe_  that Shane kinda hates, but he’s never been so inclined to be confused as he is when it’s with Ryan Bergara. He’s walking to Ryan’s apartment, a wonderfully familiar path that’s not really that long of a walk from Shane’s; it’s almost a wonder that they’d never met before Ryan walked into his coffee shop, seeing as they’ve both lived in the same ten blocks for the past four years. It’s just a fate thing, Shane guesses, if he believed in that sort of thing. Fate is more of a thing for Ryan to appreciate, and maybe Shane will bring it up later in their latest episode of Celebrity Ghost Stories. They’re watching the entire show now, sitting down with takeout and bantering over the footage. It helps Shane get through the day.

He doesn’t bother to knock when he gets to Ryan’s apartment - after they’d been seeing each other for about five weeks, Ryan had decided that Shane couldn’t be a serial killer, and gave him a key. Shane had never been with someone seriously enough to be given a key, and he still blushes every time he so much as thinks about it, let alone uses it. Ryan Bergara is a magical thing, making an honest man out of him without even putting a ring on it. Maybe he’ll make that joke later, and maybe Ryan will laugh. He loves making Ryan laugh.

“Hey babe, I already have an episode queued up, gimme like five seconds to sort out our shit,” Ryan says from his position at the kitchen counter, beaming over at Shane. Ryan isn’t much for cooking and neither is Shane, but they have each other’s Chinese, Thai, Italian, pizza and sub orders down pat, so they get by. As it is, Shane walks over to him anyway, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s hips and tucking his chin over the other’s shoulder. It looks like Chinese food tonight, which means Ryan must have a test on Monday or Tuesday; he always wants to eat his body weight in lo mein before a test. They split a container of lo mein and a container of hunan chicken, every time they get Chinese. It’s oddly domestic.

“How was your day?” Shane asks quietly, nearly directly against the skin of Ryan’s neck. Ryan turns a little to give him a peck on the cheek before going back to what he was doing, a smile sticking to his lips like he can’t quite put it down. Shane’s soft just thinking about causing that smile.

“It was okay. Test in LMC Monday, but I think I’ll do okay. If I study any more I’ll lose my fuckin’ mind, so it’s time to focus on you and whatever the fuck happened to Laura Prepon and Hilary Duff’s older sister in haunted houses,” Ryan says, finishing dividing things up with little to no flourish. He turns in Shane’s arms and puts his hands to Shane’s jawline, pulling him in for a kiss that feels like coming home. When it comes to Ryan Bergara, Shane is all kinds of weak in the knees, holding onto Ryan’s hips as if he’s keeping himself upright by sheer force of will. Ryan has to pull away, because Shane sure as hell isn’t, and he pulls away laughing.

“Hard day?” Ryan asks, pressing another kissing not to Shane’s lips, but onto Shane’s throat. He has a habit of doing that when he can’t quite reach Shane’s face, but he still wants to show affection. Shane doesn’t know how to tell him that it drives him crazy without Ryan stopping doing it. He doesn’t want Ryan to stop doing it, because it’s the cutest shit Shane’s ever seen. He doesn’t want to tell Ryan that some customer yelled at him today, or that he’d gotten that disappointed look from one of the managers, so he doesn’t, keeping his face in a grin. It’s easier to be happy when Ryan is around.

“It’s only hard when I don’t see you,” Shane replies, pressing a kiss to Ryan’s forehead and squeezing his hips a little in return. He thinks he hears Ryan say something beneath his breath about his boyfriend being a sappy piece of shit, but Shane elects to ignore it (even though he thrills at the use of the word boyfriend). Maybe they aren’t  _maybe._

“You ready to eat and watch some bullshit, Ry?” he asks, changing the subject to maybe make Ryan laugh. Ryan chuckles, one of his quiet little things, and Shane is delighted. He grabs his own food off of the counter behind Ryan, knowing which plate is his because of the pile of green bell peppers; Ryan doesn’t like them, but he knows their Shane’s favorite, so he never asks for it without them. The way they match up is sometimes fit to take Shane’s breath away. He plays it off with a grin.

“Do you even know who Hilary Duff is, you ancient fuck?” Ryan teases once they sit down, throwing his legs over Shane’s lap. Ryan’s couch is more of a love seat, but Shane is so used to it that he’d probably be thrown by anything else. Shane is only four years older than Ryan, but the little gaps in their childhoods are enough that they make fun of each other for them, Ryan calling Shane a geezer and Shane calling Ryan an actual infant.

“Ah, yes, one of those teen idols you whippersnappers liked in the early 2000’s - weren’t you like eleven when that show first started coming out though? Not to judge a young Ryan Bergara,  _but…_ ” Shane raises an eyebrow, and he knows the teasing works with the blush darkening Ryan’s cheeks, cute and full. Ryan swats and him and reaches for the remote instead of replying, biting his lip like he has to stop himself from talking back. Shane likes striking him silent sometimes, just watching his facial expressions rather than anything else. Ryan is so very beautiful and Shane is so very gay.

“Stare at the show, not me, geezer,” Ryan says without looking at him, settling back into the cushions.

“Yeah, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr w any prompts you wanna see my main man


End file.
